1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital TV, and more particularly, to a graphic interface device and method in a digital TV.
2. Description of the Background Art
As the video media are recently digitized, cable broadcasting or satellite broadcasting using an analog method becomes digitized, with a consequence that the conventional analog media will be replaced with the digital media.
Owing to the digitization of the broadcasting, users who enjoyed a small number of existing channels can possess a large number of channels and programs of a high quality of image.
In addition, a user graphic program guide is provided for the convenience of the users, with which they can read the information on the large number of channels and select desired programs.
FIG. 1 shows an example of conventional user graphic interface environment. Typically, this is provided by a set-top box manufacturer or a program power providing an application software such as graphic environment. Since, however, the use, graphic interface environment as shown in FIG. 1 is in 3 single form, it is static and passive when viewed in the user's position. In other words, the user can select desired channels and programs under the service of the single and set form of use graphic environment provided by the above-described manufacturer or program provider.
It can be, therefore, understood that the conventional user graphic interface environment fails to provide the graphic interface satisfying a user's preference.